powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrystalStorm51
Covered by Assailant and inducement is too narrow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:25, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Meant the first, second is too limited. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:13, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Dependency Inducement: we don't have this? Development Reset: doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Figure better name and description. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Both too specific. Could be expanded. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:42, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Using agility/maneuverability in combat, basically. We don't have technology one yet? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:51, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Maneuverability Combat - needs better name. Expand the idea, Spider Man certainly could be User. Check if we have any thin like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:33, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Nope. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Doable. Work on the description, feels clunky. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:10, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:49, July 9, 2018 (UTC) I think we already have powers that cover both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:30, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Inconstant Speed - well, there you go. No repeats. Magic Bypassing doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:51, July 10, 2018 (UTC) I don't think we have anything close to those, but check first just in case. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:13, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Need better names, those are completely misleading. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:25, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:06, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Reception Manipulation: too specific Volume/Fullness Manipulation: Matter Manipulation Part Removal/Part Insertion: Location Swapping, Matter Substitution, Partial Teleportation, Remote Teleportation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:33, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Well, give them a try. Lets see what they look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:58, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Show me ho you'd describe it on the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:24, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Just call it reality warping. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Your description got on the RW levels. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Yes, whatever. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Usefulness Manipulation: doable Junction Manipulation: Boundary Manipulation Strength Perception: Power Level Measuring --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:28, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Then find better name/description. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:41, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:23, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Then why are you calling it Attachment? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:44, July 19, 2018 (UTC) When you are making inducement for Link Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:14, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Works for me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:21, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Divinity Negation/Divinity Immunity - sounds more like it does something to the divinity. Idea is usable. Enhanced Manuality: that just dexterity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:20, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Your New Ideas Hi. Hope you are well. I just wanted to let you know you might have some resistance with your Divinity ideas since there is already the Divine Power Negation page along with Angelic Power Negation. And like Kuo said, Enhanced Manuality is basically Enhanced Dexterity. Just thought you ought to know. Kusarigama (talk) 19:26, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Enhanced Dexterity: The user can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. That said, manual dexterity (needs better name) could work as a sub-power of ED. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:52, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Varied Regeneration: sounds more like Limitation. Telekinetic Clones: doable, remember to add it to Telekinetic Constructs. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:13, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Because VR are somewhat useful, random body-parts won't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:32, July 20, 2018 (UTC) we have both actually.... We have both already- 1. Transportation- Habitable Anatomy. 2. Blood Independence- Bloodlessness. Sorry but they both exist.SageM (talk) 20:31, July 20, 2018 (UTC)SageM Tracelessness: already have something that covers this. Goal Inducement: might have something... Blood Independence: doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:48, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Realm Manipulation: the difference to Reality Warping? Latency Manipulation/Reason Sense: need better names. Dream Destruction: doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:33, July 21, 2018 (UTC) What does manipulating universe have to do with reality warping? Many RW users have pretty limited range. If it did, I'd called it Nigh Omnipotence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Isn't Realm Manipulation just Personal Domain? Along with the other Lordship powers? Kusarigama (talk) 13:10, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Laws of physics is a grouping of things. Think better name and definition for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Telekinetic Mimicry: Psychic Energy Physiology Day Mode and Night Mode/Speed Defense: doable --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:39, July 22, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:44, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Dormancy Inducement needs better name (sounds more like sleep) but doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:37, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:40, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Why do people use my page to argue about things... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Isn't Team Manipulation just Group Manipulation? Kusarigama (talk) 14:32, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Relativistic Attack/Accelerated Experience: : pretty sure we have these. Certainty Manipulation: Uncertainty Manipulation Team Manipulation: Support Powers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:15, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Certainty Manipulation: doable. Team Manipulation: Support Powers "enhance the performance of oneself or others", that's it. No mention about numbers and the Capabilities simply lists the obvious enhancements. You could add skills/relationships without any problem. Relativistic Attacks: Speed Strike. Accelerated Experience: sub power of Accelerated Thought Process but needs better name. Accelerated Learning? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:51, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Form Combination - doable. Team Manipulation: maybe Group Manipulation and Army Manipulation to Associations for starters. Forceful Speed - forgot about Charge!. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Group and Army Manipulation should be added to the Associations of Support Powers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:36, July 24, 2018 (UTC) At work. Patience ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:38, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, it seems way too vague on pretty much every level ^ ^; See Kuo and Imouto for complemenary viewpoints. DYBAD (talk) 23:43, July 24, 2018 (UTC) It is a good power idea but rename it Schema Manipulation and you are good to go. sche·ma ˈskēmə/Submit nountechnical a representation of a plan or theory in the form of an outline or model. "a schema of scientific reasoning" LOGIC a syllogistic figure. (in Kantian philosophy) a conception of what is common to all members of a class; a general or essential type or form. Imouto 04:09, July 25, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Done, redirect page is gone. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:06, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Then use the word that you liked Imouto 21:16, July 25, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Seems fine to me Imouto 18:51, July 26, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Both Doable. Make that Accelerated Movement. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Sounds similar to Damage Empowerment. Imouto 00:40, July 28, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Wee may have something that gets close to that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:49, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:10, July 28, 2018 (UTC) sorry for replying so late, but sure it sounds good to me when you put it that way Imouto 19:22, July 28, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Inherence Manipulation needs better name, otherwise all doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:35, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:37, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Doable. Accelerated Intake sounds more like it's something like Assimilation maybe. Connected to Accelerated Metabolism somehow? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:09, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:26, July 31, 2018 (UTC) ---- ---- Satisfied that those pages have been deleted ? Yes. Satisfied about the state of some of the pages and the fact that some pages still exist ? No. But thanks anyway ^^ 16:32, August 1, 2018 (UTC) ---- ---- The details are on the page. DYBAD (talk) 02:25, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Focus on upgrading them to standard quality before creating new ones, then. The concepts are good but the pages themselves are seriously lacking (especialy the Capabilities, it's like they were purposely made the shortest possible). The same clearly applies to the ones you linked as well, let's not use bad stuff to justify doing more of it ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 03:59, August 2, 2018 (UTC) So it's about Elemental Variation creations? Are those really needed? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Okey Dokey Fine by me. I was going to do some later. However, as long as they get added, it's okay. Interesting powers, but anytime articles are made without users, just seems incomplete to me. Good luck. Kusarigama (talk) 04:54, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Now that I've had bit time to think about it, main problem might be that there was a cluster of them created at once instead of beings spread over time. Even few hours between them and no-one had really paid attention. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:09, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Works for me ^ ^ Good night Crystal. DYBAD (talk) 05:27, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Telekinesis Physiology was deleted ? Shame, it really had something awesome to it, like being literally "made of strength", that you can channel for many TK-related effects with a physiological touch, both internally (super speed / strength / resilience, flight) and externally (shockwaves, bladeshifting, projectiles, beams). Hmm... Maybe "Telekinetic Force Physiology" instead ? Basically the same thing, but with some sort of "stuff" for users to be made of and give the physiology a tangible feel (naturally invisible but very much real). I created the page and locked it for 24h, so you can figure out if you want to make it without someone 'stealing' the idea in the meantime (since you're the creator of the original version which was deleted). If so I will delete it tomorrow and you can recreate it yourself, otherwise it will just stay deleted and maybe someone else will pick it up later. Why was Speed Defense deleted, by the way ? High speed is perfect for both dodging and parrying, it obviously has a great deal of defensive potential. DYBAD (talk) 06:30, August 2, 2018 (UTC) =For the new page= Power to transform into or have a physical body made up of telekinetic force. Technique of Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Variation of Energy Physiology. Also Called *Telekinesis Mimicry/Physiology *Telekinetic Mimicry *Telekinetic Force Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into telekinetic force. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside from being made of energy, in which case it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Users that are Nigh Formed Telekinetic Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the telekinetic force flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. User that is Full-Formed Telekinetic Beings are completely formed out of telekinetic force, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and the capacity to expel vast amounts of force in various ways. Applications 'Nigh Formed Telekinetic Energy Beings' *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Limited Psychic Energy Manipulation *Telekinesis 'Full-Formed Telekinetic Energy Beings' *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Possession *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Quintessence Force *Self-Sustenance *Shapeshifting *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Speed *Telekinesis Associations *Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation *Energy Physiology *Ergokinetic Creature Creation *Ethereal Physiology *Force Armor Generation *Psionic Empowerment *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Regenerative Healing Factor - by drawing telekinetic force to fill the wounds. *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. *Telekinetic Cloning *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Telekinetic Teleportation Limitations *Takes time to control one's body. *Psionic Drain is likely either highly effective or potentially fatal. *May be useless against Telekinesis Immunity. Known Users *Wanton (Worm) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transmutation Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Power with one user Category:Rare power Category:Pic Good Luck on the new page Imouto 17:59, August 2, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good point, so maybe create both Speed Defense/Attack later once Telekinetic Force Physiology is finished and the upgrading of recently created pages is complete. I deleted the TFP placeholder page by the way, you may recreate it and adjust the original version with the force-related touch it needed. I suggest avoiding the overclassical Nigh Form / Full Form format though (pretty tedious imo), and just go with your guts in describing all the awesome stuff the user could be/do with it (as a physiology power the two are closely associated), and picking the applications that best illustrate it. In my experience, that's how you inspire readers and create this sense of wonder that makes superpowers so enjoyable to read about. Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:38, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Sure my ears are open Imouto 01:55, August 3, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Did you seriously just copy-paste the content from the deleted page, and called the job done ? Then what was the point of bringing it back ? If it's all the effort you're willing to input into it, I'll just redo it myself. DYBAD (talk) 02:13, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Those all sound good to me :) Imouto 02:50, August 3, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan The current page does fits the standard format for this type, but it is really far below the gem it could be with a little investment. I realize you are generally more into quantity than quality, so you may not be willing to put in the time needed to realize its potential. On my end, I'm prepared to do all the necessary work to transform it into a great power, but not if someone else takes the credit ^ ^; What do you think ? Will you improve it yourself ? Or do you prefer continuing to create new ones ? DYBAD (talk) 03:12, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Well, if I am to redo the page myself I'd rather have the "creator" status that goes along, otherwise it kinda feels like working for free to someone else's benefit ^ ^; I contacted you about it to give you the chance of owning the new-and-improved power since you created the original page, but somehow I seem to be the only one interested in making it happen. DYBAD (talk) 03:42, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that. It has been a long time since I created a page, it will be good to get some practice again ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:59, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Thank you ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:05, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Auditory Muscle Memory/Literary Muscle Memory: Too limited as separate powers. Capacity/Effectiveness Intuition: pretty sure we have this. Accelerated Adaptation: might be covered by some power already... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Memory powers: combine and expand the idea. Accelerated Adaptation: goa ahead. Capacity/Effectiveness Intuition: go ahead but figure better name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Hmm that name could work too Imouto 01:40, August 5, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan As pointed out before, I didn't do the deleting (although the reason makes sense). So it would basically be a social sub-power of Luck, with things always going your way during interaction with others ? Sounds good to me, while we do have various powers granting social success, I don't thing we have any that covers the general probabilities surrounding it. Though "Social Perfection" may not be the most suited name, since it seems to imply some personal perfection on the user's part, while the power only affects the outside. Maybe "Social Luck" ? Since it's about being highly lucky in all social situations. DYBAD (talk) 03:09, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Considering that you usually actually compare the powers together, I actually thought that you had done so and didn't take second look. Deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, August 5, 2018 (UTC) As said above. Looks like I have to start to look harder on your reasonings. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Restlessness - doable but needs better name. Metamorphic Leg - expand that to Limb. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:43, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Metamorphic Limb, bit broader application. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:40, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Accelerated Attribute Enhancement/Enhanced Power Potential: we don't have anything that covers these? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Enhanced Potential? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:50, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Speed Limitations basically, "short bursts only". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:39, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead with both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Multi-Directional Dash Greetings. Hope you are well. I saw your proposed power to Imouto and wanted to let you know that there was already a Multi-Directional Dash power on this wiki and it got deleted. As far as I can remember, I believe you were the one who created it. I even copied the page as a reference when it comes to deleted powers. Thought you might like to know. Multi-Directional Dash Vector Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) has shown to use this ability in Knuckles' Chaotix. Power/Ability to: Dash in any direction. The power to dash in any direction. Contents show Also Called • Directional Dash/Dashing • Multi-Directional Dashing Capabilities The user can dash in (almost) any direction, including forwards, backwards, sideways, upwards, downwards, diagonally, etc. Associations • Air Dashing • Double Jump • Enhanced Speed • Flash Step • Flight • Gliding • Sliding Dash • Spin Dash • Supernatural Leap • Teleport Dash • Unrestricted Movement • Water Dashing Limitations • May be unable to change directions while dashing. Known Users • Vector Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) Categories: • Powers • Supernatural Powers • Air-Based Abilities • Transportation • Non-Fighting Power • Fighting Power • Rare power • Power with one user Kusarigama (talk) 21:21, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Multi-Directional Dash It was removed for being too similar to Flash Step, sorry but I am going to have to say no Imouto 21:26, August 15, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan I brought it back Imouto 22:09, August 15, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan ---- ---- Hey, surprised you and me both then Crystal. Not your fault either, I get that you'd want to keep something you've made. I understand it's not exclusively a "stepping" power (Sonic has his Spin Dash etc), but it all feels redundant as one can dash in any direction they so desire. To be honest, Flash Step is literally about getting from A to B as quickly as possible. It may visually look like teleportation, but it definitely isn't teleportation ("moving faster than the eye can see"). Also, it's not restricted by direction either, as Flash Step users are known to be able to Flash Step in literally any and all directions (up, down, left, right, forward, backwards etc). I see you changed the page to "Directional Air Dash", though that would still be covered entirely by Air Dashing (it already has the limitation "May be unable to change directions while dashing" which implies most users can Air Dash in any direction anyway). 22:41, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ---- ---- Fair enough, I can see the effort ! While again, I think the new change still doesn't cut it, I'ma see if I can think of a Dashing variant myself to help you out. And why she brought it back is beyond me as well !! 22:51, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ---- ---- Okay... so it might sound like a bit of a stretch, but how about this: "Elemental Dash" The power to perform bursts of speed using the elements allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. Combination of Elemental Enhanced Condition and Flash Step. Variation of Elemental Speed. I can't think of any users off the top of my head, but I'm pretty sure there are characters that can literally Flash Step short (or long) distances using an element of some sort. As for why she randomly restored a formerly deleted page, this is coming from the same admin that makes comments like "Demo and Sage made the dinosaurs gay"... 23:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ---- Just showing you that it is too similar to similar to Flash Step as Demo's comment points out Imouto 23:19, August 15, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan work on it to see if you can make it different for now Imouto 23:28, August 15, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Doable, but "one or fewer steps"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 02:23, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, August 17, 2018 (UTC) You need to figure better place and phrasing for those changes. They looked just dropped in. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:11, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Add a good comment for Earth-616 Captain America. Hi CrystalStrom51. Would you like to help the original Captain America by add a comment about him being placed in the Enhanced Condition?(Fightnightwinger (talk) 20:01, August 17, 2018 (UTC)) Send me your idea of what the Capabilities would look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Check that we don't have anything similar to either of those first. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Speed Extension So kind of like Speed Transferal (wait we don't have that yet?) Sounds good to me being that we don't have Speed Transferal or Momentum Transferal or anything like it from what I can find. Imouto 23:42, August 18, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Isn't that just Motion Bestowal?SageM (talk) 23:58, August 18, 2018 (UTC)SageM Go ahead with both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Dirtlessness- Sanitized Metabolism.SageM (talk) 20:19, August 19, 2018 (UTC)SageM Title Manipulation - doable. Dirtlessness - covered by existing power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:27, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Also this power too- Sanitization.SageM (talk) 20:33, August 19, 2018 (UTC)SageM SZM needs only slight rephrasing to cover it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:33, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Expand that to cover all surfaces (opposite to Adhesion) and check if that idea is covered. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, August 20, 2018 (UTC) 18:18, August 18, 2018 Imouto-tan (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page Unrestricted Limit Breaking (Similar Page Already Exists: Similar Page already exist: Limitation Defiance; will be fused with Limitation Defiance) --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:10, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Then talk with her about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Estimation Manipulation sounds more like something else than what you first describe. CM/WD doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:49, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Still doesn't fit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:59, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:01, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Don't really sound like what it does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Misstatement... just no. At this point, just go with the most descriptive word you can think of. Just give a good description in Capabilities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:00, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Perfect Control- Flawless Coordination.SageM (talk) 00:50, August 24, 2018 (UTC)SageM Coordination is control. Its literally another word for control. And Flawless means perfect already. In other words, its literally the same power. just with a different name. As either way you describe it its still about coordination.SageM (talk) 01:41, August 24, 2018 (UTC)SageM Don't we have powers that basically cover Self-Movement Regulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Could be, pretty close at least. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, August 24, 2018 (UTC) As you brought FC to my attention, what do you think? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:12, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Your choice. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:25, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Check the message I answered. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:16, August 24, 2018 (UTC) "Maybe I should at least rename the power or something? It still allows for more control over movements than FC, which still has its limits in terms of control, by the way." --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Which would make it...? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Might work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Both are bit too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:53, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Efficient Mode - doable Unnamed - figure out how to define/describe it better, that's just confusing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:05, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Don't we have something like that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:51, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:16, August 27, 2018 (UTC) All-Out Mode looks like a lot of fun. Seems pretty cool. Like a special variation of Empowered State. Nice work. And it has a user. Bonus. Kusarigama (talk) 03:29, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Isn't that just Perspective Manipulation?SageM (talk) 03:56, September 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM So basically Reality Warping? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Outside Manipulation/Inside Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Background Manipulation/Stage Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:48, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:30, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Atmosphere Manipulation: Sky Manipulation Star System Manipulation: I think there's something that does this... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead with both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Needs better description. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:47, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Check we don't have anything similar and go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:12, September 11, 2018 (UTC) The closest thing I can think of at the moment is True Illusion and Animation.SageM (talk) 23:58, September 11, 2018 (UTC)SageM Motion Flow Manipulation- Flow Manipulation. Sharable energy- Power Sharing and Energy Source Selection.SageM (talk) 03:12, September 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM Attribute being defined as? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Consider renaming it, Attribute Manipulation deals with something completely different. Not that Condition Manipulation is much better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:54, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Instant Memorization: Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia? Accelerated Progression: too limited, consider something like Intelligence Infinitum/Strength Infinitum/etc. covering all attributes. Condition Infinitum? Enhanced Survival: just call it Enhanced Condition. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Doesn't make it any less limited really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:58, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Age Empowerment --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:09, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Nothing on AE contradicts that. Just that you get stronger as you get older, that's it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:55, September 19, 2018 (UTC) And if that mention of years was removed/replaced with general time? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:25, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Replace years in Age Empowerment Capacities with time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:31, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Accelerated Production: misleading name, means producing everything. Enhanced Coordination/Control: Enhanced/Supernatural Dexterity Tranquil State --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:43, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Getting too specific there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Doable but needs good description. And please use etc. instead of "and so on", "and similar", etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, September 22, 2018 (UTC) On practical level, how much it would differ from Dust Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:13, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:39, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Putty Manipulation/Magic Sword - go ahead. Lunar Manipulation - covers moon's'. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:31, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Physical Information Manipulation: doable. Legend Manipulation: next step from Mythic Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Clunky name, but could be doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Person Manipulation: we have something close to this. Magical Element Manipulation: Fictional Material Manipulation Enhancement Adoption: pretty suer we don't have this, clunky name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, September 26, 2018 (UTC) That's the problem, I can't remember the name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Historical Object Manipulation - doable. Remnant Manipulation - too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Power to manipulate broken furniture? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:49, September 26, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:56, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:15, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Ability Adoption Interesting power. I am sure there are more users. Still looking for others, but I got some listed. Neat article. Kusarigama (talk) 03:10, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Go for Object Empowerment first. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:22, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Well? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:41, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Changed the Also Called in PVO. Affinity means you get innately enhanced from certain thing, PV(something) means that something is the source of the power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Nonsense Manipulation/Defunctness Manipulation - seriously? Latitude & Longitude Manipulation - Circadian Manipulation basically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Defunctness Manipulation - check it isn't covered already and go ahead. Latitude & Longitude Manipulation - find a better name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Nurture - bit too specific. Accelerated Advancement - didn't you ask this last week? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Nurture - manipulation yes, self no. If it was different, I don't see it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Nurture Manipulation - yes. Too close regardless. You'd only need minor changes in wording to make it either or both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, September 30, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure about Defunctness. We might have a power like that on here somewhere, I would have to double check. Latitude/Longitude- Circadian Manipulation/Distance Manipulation.SageM (talk) 21:39, September 30, 2018 (UTC)SageM Trouble Manipulation Applications *Error Reparation Associations *Disaster Manipulation *Event Manipulation *Probability Manipulation I couldn't really think of any applications but this is at least something, hope it helps. CrabHermit (talk) 21:47, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Plaster Manipulation/Remodeling: too specific Alloy Manipulation: doable Inertial Independence: pretty sure this is covered already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 03:59, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Appropriateness Manipulation: no. Selective Omniscience: Nigh Omniscience Friction Immunity/Friction Adaptation: doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Appropriateness Manipulation - why do you think? Selective Omnipotence - when I did that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Selective Omnipotence - when I did approve that? Nigh powers have a limit, which can be very little or mean the power covers just specific area. Probably should add that one... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Huh, can't remember that... must have been one of those times when I get so many posts from several people that I lost track on which posts stopped where and which of them I answered. You're talking about Appropriateness Manipulation or something else? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:52, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Could you give broader description of what you were thinking? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:55, October 3, 2018 (UTC) AD does look pretty close to it, maybe some Editing to Capabilities? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:46, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Draconic Symbiosis: deleted once already. Nova Manipulation: how'd it be different from Stellar Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:15, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Slowdown/Deceleration Independence: you're doing again that thing where you create several similar powers and then ask me to delete them. Thought-Based Activity: pretty sure this is already covered. Team Mimicry: Power Replication with Limitations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Slowdown/Deceleration Independence: I meant in general, not just these. Instant Effect comes to mind, but doesn't really get there. Isn't there one that skips the time-lag between thought and action? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Weird, I could have sworn we had that... maybe I remembered some other site. Interested of combining the no-lag action with your idea? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Or create two powers, whatever. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:31, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Opinion Hey. Hope you are well. What do you think of my newest Symbiosis pages? Kusarigama (talk) 13:47, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Combination or separate powers, your choice. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:15, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Bit too specific there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Elemental Strikes - doable. Please stop adding new details afterwards... and that just sounds like Team Combination. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:11, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:13, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Lots of words but no good description of what they actually do. Either you're forgetting something again, or just skipping details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Siamese Replication = Appendage Generation/Partial Replication --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, October 7, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Doable. That said, while I get what they do, you really need to simplify/make it clearer. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:54, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Specialness Immunity- Usurp Worth.SageM (talk) 04:03, October 8, 2018 (UTC)SageM Foreign Forces Manipulation/Specialness Immunity: Too specific/limited/what are you on? Chronological Creation: Past Creation/Future Creation https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere might want to save the link. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Foreign Forces Manipulation - might work. Specialness Immunity - might work as Limitation Bypassing or something like that, specialness is just... well. Chronological Creation - OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Expand Specialness Immunity to Limitation Bypassing or something like that and have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:50, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Enhanced Judgment: idea needs work and name has to go. Rapid System Development: don't we already have this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:05, October 9, 2018 (UTC) That's mainly on Accelerated Body Developments Capabilities, Applications says it's full condition. Would Editing it to cover whole body do the trick? Condition must be changed to Body anyway... --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:30, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Well, it's your power so do what you want. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:05, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:48, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Might want to go just with Common Sense. Unless you go for the Decision version, in which case enhanced decision works fine. No point going for fancy if on the nose works. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:33, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Dimensional Reincarnation: there's nothing in Reincarnation to prevent this already. Figure Travel: too specific/limited. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Call it Enhanced Maneuverability or something like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Expanded version. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Yes I mean include the other two powers or just those of Figure Travel/Enhanced Maneuverability. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:45, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Your everywhere crystalstorm51. You are an interesting individual.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 13:12, October 13, 2018 (UTC) All doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:42, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Absolute Bypassing - don't we have something like this already? Blind Tasking/Instant Equilibrium - too specific. Worthiness Bypassing - you asked this last week. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, October 15, 2018 (UTC) OK then, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Already exists- Object Negation.SageM (talk) 23:53, October 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM Sure no problem - D-ULTRA Strength-Weakness Conversion - needs better name. Others doable. MIB - you need to talk about it with the creator, I try to keep away from that mess... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Apocalyptic Reality Manipulation- Omega Reality.SageM (talk) 02:11, October 17, 2018 (UTC)SageM Actually Primordial Reality Manipulation deals with everything that existed before existence. Thats why its also called Pre-Existence Manipulation. Its not merely one reality, its anything and everything that existed before creation.SageM (talk) 03:39, October 17, 2018 (UTC)SageM Got Users? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Do that. Primordial Nothingness Manipulation - go ahead. Tho if this Primordial-thing becomes the trend again... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Wuji Manipulation- Origin Manipulation.SageM (talk) 04:26, October 17, 2018 (UTC)SageM Singularity Bypassing seems like a specific effect/power, so you might not be able to make it.SageM (talk) 23:44, October 18, 2018 (UTC)SageM Magic Circle Manipulation/Singularity Bypassing - too specific/limited. Full Space Manipulation/Luminous Ether Manipulation/Substance Manipulation - these differs from existing powers how? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Substance Manipulation sounds like the same power as Inside Manipulation.SageM (talk) 04:29, October 19, 2018 (UTC)SageM Substance Manipulation: (...) which seems more like a spatial power (...) Luminous Ether Manipulation: According to some sources I have read (...) "Seems" and "some", looks pretty iffy to me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:57, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Substance Manipulation - differences from Matter Manipulation? Luminous Ether Manipulation - would that include Non-standard interpretations in modern physics? Name's really clunky. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:18, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Substance Manipulation - would it be closer to Concept Manipulation? Luminous Ether Manipulation - that'd be too close to Aether Manipulation and Ethereal Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:25, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Substance Manipulation: difference being? Ether Manipulation: ... not really, makes it even more clunky. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:19, October 19, 2018 (UTC) That was mainly for the Substance Manipulation? So now it's Matter Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:30, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Not the thing but the idea of thing? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:17, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Well, your explanations are about that clear. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:36, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Show me what kind of Capabilities you're planning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:54, October 19, 2018 (UTC) The user can manipulate the 'inner nature of things, or the underlying reality or essence/nature of all phenomena, mainly outward appearances. What? Inner nature is outward appearance? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:22, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Rest of it wasn't any clearer either, so try again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:30, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Fels bit clunky still but doable. You wouldn't have any Wikipedia link to add? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, October 19, 2018 (UTC) AEM Your AEM power . . . weird. Just weird. Seems like taking a whole bunch of powers and throwing them together like making stew. Can't say I like it but I don't dislike it either. Just weird. So what is this character you are making? Kusarigama (talk) 01:58, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Planet Mover Interesting. Sounds like someone who is using planets for a game of marbles or bowling. Is this for a comic or a fanfiction? Kusarigama (talk) 02:04, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Well. The level of interest in the novel depends on the story. What the character is like. How is it that they can control worlds the way they do. What circumstances and endeavors they experience. As for your AEM power, whether or not you want it deleted is up to you. In terms of altered states of consciousness, I think those are well covered by Mental Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation and Astral Plane Manipulation. As for this power, its uniquely inclusive and murky nature could enable its continuation on the site. But it is up to you. I myself have had to argue with others concerning powers I've made to make sure they did not get deleted. Never wrote about having one erased unless it already existed. That being said, think it over. If you want it deleted, tell the admins to do it and work on the next one. And see if you can have users prepared. A Known Users list can grant perspective and understanding when it comes to an article. Kusarigama (talk) 02:23, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Story So he becomes a god-like being who must defend his planet and others against destructive god-like beings? Kusarigama (talk) 02:50, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Verdict Sounds interesting. What will make it compelling will ultimately be the story. Is this fantasy? Science fiction? Space opera? However it turns out, I wish you the best in your writing. Will this be a labor of love or a possible career move? Kusarigama (talk) 02:58, October 21, 2018 (UTC) No problem. Break a leg. Kusarigama (talk) 03:03, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Immutability Bypassing: covered by existing powers, others doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Redirect page deleted, you can go ahead with the name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Altered Interaction: I think this is covered by something already, others doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Has there been a a reason for me to disapprove it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Well, there you go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:57, October 27, 2018 (UTC) I don't think we have a power like that, no. Seems like a good idea Tsubasa16 (talk) 00:16, October 28, 2018 (UTC) I don't believe we do. We do have similar powers like Cartoon Physics or something but if you mean their physics are the same as everyone else's, then we probably don't. CrabHermit (talk) 01:47, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, October 28, 2018 (UTC) New Powers They're okay. Internal Containment seems derivative of Gut Storage and Unrestricted Progress seems like it needs some better descriptive language. That's just my opinion. Kusarigama (talk) 03:36, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Rotational Maneuverability/Unstable Surface Activity: too specific. Existence Switching/Denial Inducement - doable. Voice Casting - with tout any description of what those "mystical/supernatural phenomena" are, that's just special effect for any number of powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:56, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Existence Switching seems to be similar to Identity Manipulation or True-Self Deception.SageM (talk) 06:44, November 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:10, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Didn't you do something that covers this recently? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Progress Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:40, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Feels too limited. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:44, November 4, 2018 (UTC) You're really hung on that thing, huh? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:32, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Coexistence Manipulation - clunky name, idea possibly usable. Renaming Dimension Manipulation - we have also called for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:35, November 5, 2018 (UTC) We have that one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:02, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Can't find it. Could be wrong, we do have quite a few powers... --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:26, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Exotic Concept Manipulation- Meta-Concept Manipulation.SageM (talk) 03:27, November 8, 2018 (UTC)SageM Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Probably both, but it likely depends on the user in question.SageM (talk) 23:31, November 11, 2018 (UTC)SageM Its usually while moving.SageM (talk) 23:40, November 11, 2018 (UTC)SageM I suppose they could if they wanted, though its normally a movement based ability. Though Motion Paradox and Physics Distortion would probably cover it from a standstill. The reason why its usually the former is because its easier for them to pull off and easier for us to grasp and understand. While doing it from a standstill would basically be an afront to our senses as you would probably have a mental breakdown trying to figure out what just happened.... Just try and imagine doing it from a standstill and see if your mind can even handle the idea. ^^;;SageM (talk) 23:50, November 11, 2018 (UTC)SageM It depends on the user.SageM (talk) 00:23, November 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM Advanced Mimicry/Replication: Enhanced Power Replication/Enhanced Power Borrowing Unrestricted Rotation: Covered by existing powers. Rotation is just form of movement. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Just go to any movement power, quite a few of those made by you. "necessarily" isn't "they don't". --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, November 12, 2018 (UTC) And you can't do some Editing on that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:13, November 12, 2018 (UTC)